Kickin it story
by WarriorcatzForever
Summary: Yes it does include Kick! Some awkward moments between Jack and Kim could cause them to split up or become closer together. Read to find out! It's rated T just in case but there's really nothing bad in it. I know the summary is horrible but please read! :3
1. Chapter 1

Kim's p.o.v.

_There's always that one awkward moment my best friend, Jack and I share. It gives me butterflies in my stomach and I start to wonder what he thinks of me. Just a close friend, a friend, a girlfriend! _ **no****_ of course not. _**_ My conscious says to me in my head. I lay on my bed, exhausted from the day. I let out a great big sigh and replay the whole day over and over again until my eyes close and I head into deep sleep..._

_I wake up with the suns rays blinding me and I want to cover myself with a blanket but get up and take a shower. I kept imagining Jack, but mentally slapped myself. __** he's your friend! He doesn't like you the way you like him. You probably weird him**_** out!** I finished washing and lightly apply make up. Then l put on jeans with a tank top and sneakers. I put my hair in a ponytail, nothing special, and walk to school. Aww fudge! I forgot my bag. I quickly ran back home and grabbed my bag. I was already out of breath and knew I was going to be late for class. Miss Smithson loves giving out detentions on a hot stressful day like this. Gosh today is going t-.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard "Look out!" My reflexes are usually good but I'm so tired and by the time I turned around Jack crashed into me! Here's that awkward moment again. He's fallen right on top of me and I can't move. "Jack" I managed to say, "Yes Kimmy?" He replied "Get off me so I can kick your butt." I replied fiercely Jack got up, sort of. Now he was in push up position on top of me. At least I could breath. But I couldn't move because he put his hands on mine and gave me that to die for smile of his. Great now I'm lost in his brown eyes. I blinked and hissed "Brewer get off me or I'll have to hurt you" he laughed, "I'd like to see you try." I realized there was only one thing I could do and I knew I was going to regret it. I lifted my head up and kissed him. He released me and I grabbed my stuff and left him speechless. The kiss gave me energy and I was only two minutes late. But I still got a detention!

»»»»»» time skip ««««««

Okay it's lunch and I was sitting next to Grace, my bestie! And Jerry, the weirdest guy ever. Jack and I kept exchanging glances. I knew he was going to talk to me about this morning whether I liked it or not. I ate my food quickly, which was shocking because the food is horrible. I quickly sat down at my locker and just as expected Jack came and sat next to me. Now I had really bad butterflies and my stomach felt like it was going to explode. "So..." I started to say. "So..." He replied awkwardly.

What do you guys think? Should I continue? Have any tips or ideas? All comments are accepted and won't be taken personally. I hope you people like it! I need at least one good or bad review . THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's_ p.o.v._

_After a few moments of awkward silence, I looked at Kim. She looked at me and started to speak, "Okay Jack, I know you wanna talk about the kiss... But it was the only way I would make it to class! I was late by the way! Thank you very much." She finished the last sentence sarcastically. I laughed, "Did you get a detention?" She punched me in the arm. "Yes! I did actually." I had the weirdest smile on my face and pretended to rub my arm. "Ouch Kimmy, that hurt." She rolled her eyes and smiled. She stood up and grabbed my hand. "Are we good?" She asked. "Yeah your perfect." Kim looked at me weird until I_ _ realized what I had said. "We are perfect" I said again and grabbed her hand as she helped me up. She kept smiling to herself and I wanted to slap myself. Here comes my conscious.__** Jack has a crush on his best friend.**__ No I don't!__** Yes he's does! Don't deny**_** it!** Okay even if I do it would be weird. I mean she said that she had to kiss me. Just to get to school. But then again, who likes to go to school? I mean there's people like Milton... As Kim and I sat down, I was in deep thought for the rest of lunch.

Kim's p.o.v.

Okay so we finished talking, got up and went back to the lunch tables with our friends. But Jack was in deep thought and its impossible to get him out. Grace whispered, "what did you two talk about?" Great. I know I can trust Grace but Grace will tell Jerry and Jerry will tell, EVERYONE! "Well, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone, including Jerry" she thought about it for a moment. Then nodded, She grabbed my hand and before I knew it, we were in the girls bathroom! "Spill it " Grace said as I was checking to see if anyone was in the stalls. I sighed with relief. "I kissed Jack." I started to stay but then she screamed so loud all the guys came in. I told Grace I would text her everything else on the phone. Gosh today is going to be the longest day of my life.

Grace' s p.o.v.

Kim told me she kissed Jack and I literally exploded with happiness. But everyone else thought an intruder came in or something. After Kim told me she was going to text me the bell rang. It stinks because Kim has science and I have physical education. I changed into my p.e. (physical education) clothes and grabbed my phone. Quickly I rushed into the bathroom and texted Kim.

Grace is this and **Kim is this.**

_Hey Kim! To excited to wait! Can you text me about it now?_

**_Fine. But if I get caught, this will be my second detention today! :(_**

Yay! Thanks so much! I'm going to get a detention because I'm texting instead of doing laps :))

Kim explains what happened and Grace gets a detention.

°at detention°

Okay so Kim and Jack were walking TOGETHER, to detention. I saw Jerry come up behind them. Great. He's ruined they're moment! I walked over and pulled Kim over. "So... how are you and Jack?" I lifted my eyebrows up and down all weird. "Grace... " She whined. I just laughed and said "sit next to me" I already knew what she was going to say and had a big grin on my face. She was about to say something, but saw my face . She playfully pushed me away and said "shut up." She and Jack were talking, well more like whispering and I was talking to Jerry. "I bet they will start dating soon." Jerry laughed, "oh please, they are so clueless." I wanted to tell him they kissed but kept my mouth shut. I nodded it was true what Jerry had said. I mean she made up the dumbest excuse ever and he fell for it! I really have to talk to Jack. "Kim can I talk to Jack real quick?" I could tell she was thinking 'oh God' and I just skipped over into her seat as she took mine. "So... Jack." Jack was very confused but said hesitantly, "So... Grace?" I smiled, "Kim told me what happened this morning." He squeaked "She did!?" Then he gave a 'manly' cough and said a little more firm, "Did she?" That made me wanna smile even more. "Yes, and I would like to know how you felt about," I paused for a second. No one ever gets what they want without a little dramatic pause. "The kiss?" I finished. Now he looked uncomfortable. But took a deep breath, "I guess. I'm surprised Kim even told you! I didn't tell Jerry..." Grace face palmed herself. "Not the point Jack! I need to know. Yours and Kim's relationship depends on it!" Jack opened it mouth but of course the teacher came in.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace' s p.o.v.

"Why in the world would he do that to Kim!" Julie asked. Kim wondered "What did you say, yes or no?" "Of course I told him no! I punched him in the face and shouted "Are you kidding me!? And That obviously led me towards another detention." Here, let me back up.

»»flashback««

The teacher had left and before I could ask another question, Jack said quickly and quietly, "Grace, will you go out with me..." I was waiting for him to finish the sentence, but that was it. I screamed "Are you kidding me!?" I slapped his cheek so hard it echoed. The worst part was, the teacher had walked in. Great another detention. After detention was over Kim came up to me and asked me what happened. I know I would be curious too. I told her Jack had asked me out and her only reply was a sad, "oh." I felt bad. After a long moment of awkward silence we decided just us girls would hang out, which is just Kim, Julie, and I. The sleep over would be at Julie's house. Julie had a BIG house. Her t.v. was 3D. But that's because her parents are mad scientists. They have a private room that says caution which gives me goose bumps. In the end they have a pool with two layers of water. I didn't ask about the two layers thing, it's probably some complicated science thing. Julie typed her 'super secret password' in. Kim and I knew the password was Milton. Her room has everything, a mini fridge, bathrooms, and t.v. What else would we need? So we finally we explained everything that happened today. We were all screaming our lungs out.

Kim sighed, "to be honest, I thought I thought I did like him, I guess I was wrong." Julie and I exchanged sad glances. I zoned out for the moment thinking about everything that's happened over and over again. Julie was playing with a strand of her hair. "Kim, just think, if Jack is desperate enough to ask his best friend's, Jerry' s crush, why wouldn't he ask Donna the desperate. Or her little possi, Brenna the Barbie. Maybe even Gina the gold digger. " I blushed when Julie said I was Jerry' s crush. But Julie did have a point. "Kim on Monday, we should make you look even prettier than usual and have the princess, (obviously Kim) ask the Prince, (Jack) out." I said cheerfully.

Kim shook her head sadly, "I'm not interested in him. Well not anymore. Lately he's been acting like a jerk." I swear I felt my mouth drop. Julie lifted it up "careful, you will catch flies" she joked. I swear I sounded like I was whining, "but you two were so perfect together. How do you know he's becoming a jerk?" Kim took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders as she layed back. "If you see Jack's tweeter page, you can tell he has had 3 girlfriends in one week. Also, he broke up with every single one of them. He called a girl stupid and weak because she would cry during class. He even knew her parents had died in a car crash!"

I realized Jack was becoming a jerk. "When did this all start?" I asked. Julie was shocked. She managed to say "wow." Kim started to speak again, "It started when he became a 4th degree black belt. I tried to help 'cool him down' but he ignored me and told me to stop being pathetic and clingy. He said I was truly in fact a dumb blonde and..." She stopped for a moment to wipe her tears. "Grace, when Jack and I were walking to detention together, he asked me out." I was going to faint.

Kim wasn't finished either, I knew. "I've been trying to be nice and I really did have a crush on him... this morning. He and I have the same last period, lunch we were all good, he seemed to be his normal self. I thought so but then he exchanged glances with little miss desperate Donna during last period, and he pushed me making me fall to the ground!"

"But why were you going to sit next to him in detention. And why were you blushing!?" Kim looked down defeated. "It was make up covering a wound not me blushing... and I was acting. Jack told me to sit next him. My smiles were fake." Grace lifted an eyebrow. "There's something your not telling us." Julie nodded in agreement. Julie was making a hypothesis, "has Jack had any mysterious wounds lately?" Kim starting crying a lot. "Promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?" Julie and I nodded.

"I think he's thinking about sucide. I've seen cuts on his arms. And he's always at the dojo late at night. I know he's been a jerk. It's. Just, complicated. I know how he feels." "What do you mean you know how he feels?" I ask. I can tell she mentally face palmed herself for spilling to much. "Jack's father got into a car accident. His father doesn't have any memories of his son or his wife. I can relate because my mom's dead. But...Never mind." Kim finished. We were all tired and decided to hold of all the questions until tomorrow. We had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds.

···Morning···

~Kim's p.o.v.~

I yawned, I was in the same clothes I wore yesterday to school. I got up, changed into shorts and a blue tank top. I did my hair in a waterfall braid. Then shook Julie awake. She guessed I was hungry it's like she read my mind. I saw Grace get up. She probably was thinking about last night. They both went to get dressed and about 5 minutes they came out. Julie and Grace at the same time were like "We should do each others makeup!" I sighed "okay but after breakfast!." Julie asked us what we wanted and I just said bagels and eggs. Grace wanted pancakes and bacon. With a push of a button, literally our food was made. My stomach roared. It was embarrassing. Julie just got a 'healthy' breakfast drink. After eating brushed our teeth. I did Julie's makeup, Julie did Grace' s and Grace did mine.

We decided to go to the mall. I remembered I had karate practice later today. As I was looking at the dojo I bumped into Jack. He called me a clutz. I blinked away my tears, and I tried to talk to him. "Jack, please let me help you! I know what your going through!" He shouted "No you don't!" I pulled up the sleeve of his shirt which exposed cut marks. He tugged his arm away covering it back up. I grabbed his arm once more but he flipped me! The sweet innocent Jack Brewer flipped his best friend! By the time I got up, he was gone. Julie and Grace rushed over to me and asked if I was okay. I nodded, "I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't let me." Grace was shocked and asked "I thought you hated him. Why are you helping him?" I replied calmly. "I don't think I can ever hate him... I just have a strange feeling when I'm near him. It's hard to explain. But also, no one should go through what he is, alone." Julie nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

°Jack's p.o.v.°

I was walking around the mall and wasn't looking in front of myself. Of course I crashed into the one and only Kim Crawford. I called her a clutz, I was already having a bad day. She grabbed my arm before I could walk away, she pulled up my sleeves on my arm and saw my cuts. She told me she could help me. That she knew what I was going through, but I knew she would never understand. I flipped her and ran off. Tears were spilling down my cheeks. (I am listening to the song ~ A thousand years ~ by Christina Perri) I had ran home to an empty house. My mom was at work and I had no siblings. Just a broken life.

°Kim's p.o.v.°

I went to the dojo and said bye to Grace and Julie. Jerry and Milton came in and asked, "Where's Jack?" I sighed, "I don't know. Could you tell Rudy I'm going to check on him?" Jerry gave me a goofy look and Milton replied sweetly, "Of course Kim." I ran outside and to Jack's house and was nearly out of breath, I knocked on the door. There was no answer so I jumped over his fence and came in through the back door. I walked upstairs and there was photos of Jack and his two parents smiling. He was 8 then. Then there was one of him andd his dad fishing. He looked about ten. I finished looking at the rest before quietly opening his door. He didn't seem to hear me come in. I sat down next to him and he jumped up quickly. "Kim!?" He asked shocked.

°Jack's p.o.v.°

Okay Kim is in my room? When did she get here! How did she get here. She seemed to notice that I was confused, "I came through the back door, it was unlocked." That explained a lot. Then I asked her more rudely than intended to, "Why at you here?" I shrugged the bad feeling off. Kim looked at me and grabbed my hand, it gave me goose bumps. "I know what your going through because, when my mom died, my dad started drinking, and I would cut myself." She showed me the scars on her arms. I felt my jaws drop. "You? The strong perfect Kimberly Crawford, cut yourself!?" She laughed, "Unfortunately the tough Jack Brewer I know is cutting himself. But I know that needs to stop." She finished in a serious tone. I only nodded sadly, I started to apologize, "Kim, I am soooooooooooooooo-" Kim kissed me again, and I kissed her back, when we finished kissing we both said at the same time "Wow." And then laughed. Kim smiled and then looked at the time on her phone. "I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow Jack, and the next time you think about cutting yourself look at this to stop yourself," she handed me a bracelet. I smiled and promised I'd never cut myself again. I put the bracelet on and she was gone.

°Kim's p.o.v.°

I ran home so fast. I swear I was the happiest girl on earth. I grabbed my key and ran in my room. I jumped up and down squealing like crazy. Nothing could make my smile disappear. I skyped Grace and Julie and told them. We were screaming like crazy. Grace teased," I guess you do really like Jack after all." I didn't deny it. Then the moment was ruined when I heard a glass break. I whispered "I gotta go" leaving Julie and Grace confused I hung up. "Dad!?" I shouted rushing down stairs. When I saw him he grabbed my arm. He squeezed it so hard I started to cry but bit my lip so I wouldn't scream. "Kimberly you have been a bad girl." His breath had the stench of beer. He was drunk. He threw me against the wall. I instantly regretted speaking, "Mom would never approve of this!" His expression changed from mad to furious. "DON'T YOU EVER MENTION YOUR MOTHER!" He punched me in the face and I blacked out.

°Julie's p.o.v.°

I called Grace back, and I could tell she was crying. "Grace, who was that?" Between he sobs I could hear her say, "it was Kim's dad!" I dropped the phone. Kim's dad was an abusive jerk, Kim told us about him ever since her mom died. She asked us to promise not to tell anyone. He was the only family she had left. She also told us not to come over when he was there. I tried calling Kim, no answer. I had hacked into her security cameras and her father had beat her up and she was unconscious. I had to go get her. As one of her closest friends I had to. I called Grace and she agreed to help. I looked at the cameras and now her dad was dead asleep.

Grace and I were on her front yard, I used their back up key to unlock the door. I grabbed one of Kim's arms and wrapped it around my shoulder. Grace did the same. We locked the door and made a run for it. Jack's house was the closest place we could think of. I was exhausted. We knocked on the door and a kind women answered, "Are you Mrs. Brewer?" The lady was looking at Kim but when she heard her name she nodded. "Yeah, we need some help. We are Jack's friends." Mrs. Brewer nodded, "Okay come in, I'll make you girls some lemonade. JACK!" She screamed. He rushed down and saw Kim. "Oh my God" he said. He picked her up bridal style and layed her on the couch. "Mom call 911 " she grabbed her phone, "Hello... 911..." then Jack grabbed the lemonade and gave us some.

At the hospital

°Grace' s p.o.v.°

I was crying again. Kim is such a wonderful friend, I couldn't imagine loosing her. Jack started to ask Julie and I questions. We agreed that he needed to know. We explained everything we knew to him. He put his hands on his head and brushed back his hair, "I thought I had such a horrible life, but she has been living in h3ll". I could see tears stream down his face. He started to speak again, " I never realized that I have a wonderful mother and that's all I need to live a happy life." The doctor came out and shook his head. "I- I'm so sorry, she didn't make it." Julie and I hugged each other and started crying. Jack ran to his mom and started crying...

**This story isn't over yet! Please write a good or bad comment I'll keep whatever tips or ideas in mind while writing the next chapter. Thanks for reading! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

°Kim's p.o.v.°

It was dark and I'm scared. I see a hand and I grab it as it offers me help. I blink and I see my mom, she smiles. I start to cry, "Am I dead?" I ask. I barely managed to choke out those words. My mom didn't seem to talk. She shook her head. I was confused, I close my eyes and then open them. I see my body, and I open the door. There's Jack, his mother, Julie, Grace, Milton, and Jerry. Their eyes were red, probably from crying. "Guys?" There was no answer. "GUYS!" I screamed. I went to a nurse and asked her why my friends were acting strange and the lady walked right through me! Shocked, I went to a corner and started crying. I look up and see a little girl. "I bet you can't hear me." Evalyn replied "Yes, I can."

°Jack's p.o.v.°

I get up from my seat after 2 or 3 hours of silence. My mom squeezed my hand before I walked into Kim's room. I intertwined her hands with mine. I looked at her face and she was crying! Dead people don't cry, do they? "Doctor!" I yelled, a man came rushing through the door, "Yes young man?" I explained "she's crying." The doctor had a surprised look on his face. "Evalyn! Get some nurses stat!" The little 7 year rushed through the hospital. I wiped Kim's tears away and kissed her hand before the nurse sent me out.

°Kim's p.o.v.°

I look up and wipe my tears. Everything was disappearing. I collapsed to the ground. Everything on me started to hurt. I felt my heart beat out of my chest. Weakly i shrieked "help" and took one last breath before closing my eyes and then opening them in the real world. All these light were on mr and i saw lots of I heard someone say. "She's awake!" Another person said, "calm down, we are helping you. We are doctors and you are at a hospital." I relaxed my shoulders and took a deep breath. I imagined the roof was the sky and I whispered, "it was nice seeing you mom." I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I had dreamed of myself being 8 holding hands with my mom, before she died and my dad before he went insane. We were heading to the fair. That was the day, it all started. My mom went to go pick up food and crashed into some drunk idiot.

I woke up crying. I saw all my friends, and I managed to smile weakly. I barely could keep my eyes open. I heard Jack's soothing voice, "Just go back to sleep Kimmy, everything is going to be okay..." I felt his hand wrap around mine before I fell asleep. Now I just saw my mom, when I was in heaven. But She told me in this dream she loved me, I cried "I love you too mommy." And we hugged for what seemed forever.

°Graces p.o.v.°

Now I was crying, with tears of joy. She was alive, I don't know how, the doctors were sure she was gone. But that doesn't matter, she's here now. My solution is someone is definitely watching over her. She must have some kind of super destiny!

°Julie's p.o.v.°

My little ginger cookie and I were discussing about how Kim could possibly come back to life. Maybe she's really strong. I wanted to test her, but she's already been through enough. I'm glad she's alive. She's my most trusted friend. And then there's Grace who believes in 'Destiny' it's not Destiny, it's science. Maybe even chemistry.

°Milton' s p.o.v.°

After I left the hospital room I saw the little girl, Evalyn. "Hi." I said passing by. Evalyn asked me if Kim was okay. I nodded "yes she's doing fine." Evalyn sighed with relief, "that's good, because awhile ago I saw her crying in the corner. Everyone seemed to ignore her and I didn't know why..." Milton looked at her with surprise. "You don't believe me do you? No one does." Milton went down on his knees, "I believe you. Anyways, is there any reason your dad takes you here?" She shook her head "that man who told you that Kim was dead, died two years ago.I came here with my dad because he says I have a gift." Milton' s jaw dropped. Evalyn wasn't finished, "Kim's mom visited. She helped Kim come back down here." Milton was about to faint. He was very pale. "Are your parents..." Evalyn nodded, "my mom is dead. I was forced to go to a physicologist because I shouldn't still be seeing her. My dad says I can help comfort the dead before they disappear."

° Jerry' s p.o.v.°

Kim's alive. Grace is dreaming about Destiny, and Julie was making a hypothesis. Where's Milton? Weird. He's talking to himself... eh. I'll leave him and his imaginary friend alone. I sit on a chair and relax. Skipping school for a friend ...


	6. Chapter 6

°Kim's p.o.v.°

When I finally had the strength to keep my eyes open for 8 hours and talk, I kept getting questions. Jack asked me if I was okay, I just nodded. Julie asked me if she could experiment on me and shook my head "No thanks im good." Jerry of course asked, "what was is like in heaven?" I told him, "not bad." Then Milton asked me a scary question, "Did you meet a 7 year old named Evalyn?" I nodded, "yeah, but she's... dead. Milton how did you-?" Milton interrupted me, "she was talking to me in the hallway." Jerry laughed. "Dude you were talking to nobody." Jack thought for a moment, "the doctor who said Evalyn, I saw her. She must be able to show herself." Julie looked at everyone. "You guys believe in ghosts?" I shook my head, "I believe in angels and spirits."

°Milton p.o.v.°

I decided to grab my laptop that I had brought with me.. "Jack, go find the doctor that said Evalyn and ask him what her last name was." He nodded then disappeared. When he reappeared he told me her full name "Evalyn Renae Harvelle." (Made this up) I typed her name in the computer and a little girl with pink cheeks and a smile that gave you goosebumps came up. She had long naturally curly, hair and hazel green, blue eyes. Her hair color was dirty blonde. Her birthday was June 6th and she would have been 14 this year. I start to wonder what it must be like, to be trapped in a little girl body for eternity. Now there is so much I want to ask her. I realized the little girl died of cancer and her father became a doctor to save lives in memory of her.

°Jack's p.o.v.°

We were all sitting by Kim so she could see the little girl too. Milton and Kim looked at each other. That was definitely the little girl they saw. "What's her father's name?" I ask. Milton did a couple of clicks and told me his name was "Brandon Harris Harvelle" (made that up) I nodded and went out of the room to the nurse or as I say it, 'check in lady'. "Hi I'm Jack, and I wanted to talk to Brandon Harvelle, a doctor." The lady thought for a moment, flipped a couple of pages in her book and told me that he was visiting a physiologist. She also said that after his daughter died he's been seeing her, also other people in the hospital say they have seen her too. "Can you give me the address to the physiologist?" She nodded. "Who originally did you come here for?" I replied, "My girlfr-," I corrected myself "my best friend" she nodded, "Yeah well good luck with her." I thought for a moment, "uhh... thanks?" The women handed me a paper and I rushed back over to the gang.

°Jerry's p.o.v.°

Jack came back in with an address. He said that's where Brandon should be, but I was confused. I mean, I normally am but I was sure this was a good question. "So, why are we looking for Brandon?" Kim told me, "because we have seen his lost daughter." I nodded "And so your just going to tell him 'YOUR NOT PHYSCOTIC WE HAVE SEEN YOUR DAUGHTER TOO!'?" Jack nodded, "Jerry' s right. I am starting to wonder why we are curious anyways." Milton shook his head, "I researched that Evalyn died, alone. She didn't rest in peace and some how, she's with her father everywhere he goes. It's like she's haunting him." Kim thought for a moment, "Maybe I could talk to her...?" I laughed, "And how are you going to do that Kim?" She sighed, "I am stuck here for another week. Since Milton has seen and talked to her like I have, we will stay here and see if we can talk to her. You guys, (Jack & Jerry) will go find her dad. It seemed like a good plan and not complicated.

°Kim's p.o.v.°

I could see Jack was disappointed that he wasn't going to be partnered with me on this 'mission' but if he objected the guys would tease us. Well at least that's what I think hes disappointed about... When Jack & Jerry left, Milton closed the door. It was weird, I suddenly felt as if I was punched and got knocked out. I could barely see and Milton just whispered my name. He said, "Kim, I think Evalyn is communicating with you, just close your eyes, I'm right here." I closed them and before I knew it I saw my body and Milton holding my hand. Then he pulled out gadgets and gizmos. He said "Kim, Evalyn, if your out there, please play a game with me."

°Jack's p.o.v.°

Since Jerry has a car and I don't he drove. This was a life and death situation. We got to Brandons physiologist' s building and there was plants and butterflies everywhere! When we got inside the waiting room, we saw five seats and in the corner there was a man sitting in one of them. I sat down by the man while Jerry found a box of legos and started playing with them. "What we you here for?" The man scanned me for a second and when he thought I was no threat he said in a quiet tone, "My daughter, she's been everywhere with me and I dont know how." I pretended I had know idea what he was talking about . "Really? That doesn't sound bad at all" the man shook his head, "she died like 7 years ago!" His knees were shaking slot! Then he asked me, "why are you here?" I took a fake deep breath and pretened to wipe sweat off my forehead. "I went to the hospital, and this little dead girl follows me everywhere ever since... Her name was um, Oh yeah, now I remember.. it was Evalyn." The man started screaming and crying. He tripped over Jerry's Lego tower then got up and ran out of the room. After five minutes, I was sure he left and Jerry and I soon left afterwards.

°Kim's p.o.v.°

Milton had set up cameras everywhere. I turned my head as I saw Evalyn. Evalyn Sat down at the game board. "Evalyn?" I said curiously. "Kim!?" She said surprised as I sat down across from her and beside Milton. She asked me "How did you get here? Are you dead?" I thought for a moment, "I don't know. I have a question though, how do you show yourself to living people?" Evalyn thought for a moment, "Oh yes! I remember! You hold your breath, pull your ears and spin around." I did that and asked "Am I doing it right?" She laughed, "perfect. But I was just kidding, you looked hilarious though." I laughed, it was a clever trick. She walked up to me and whispered , "are you positive your not dead?" I looked at her and said "I'm not positive... how would I know if I'm dead?" The little girl grabbed my hand and we left the room.

**Sorry it took me awhile to type this. I have been busy with two soccer teams, school, and chores. Please share with me any ideas you have that should happen in the next chapter! I'll give you credit as well :D ****All comments are accepted! ~Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I've been busy with soccer so sorry if I'm taking long to write the chapters... just wanted to say because I always forget, **I do not own kickin it :) **

°Kim's p.o.v °

We walked into a dark room. Suddenly the lights turned on and there was a never ending hallway, doors were everywhere. I looked at Evalyn, she looked like a 14 year old. "Here, is where your age shows" she was very pretty, she had a white dress on with long curly hair. I realized I was wearing the same thing. She opened a door that had my name on it. I looked at her worried but she seemed calm. Then she told me, "This is your room, your the only one who can enter it." I nodded taking a deep breath. I went in and the door slammed behind me. I jumped and tried to open it but it was locked. "Great..." I muttered under my breath. I scanned the room, I found a door that said memories, a room that said crushes, dreams, nightmares , weaknesses, and strengths. I saw another room that said 'date of death' I took a deep breath. My hand was shaking as I put my hand on the door knob.

°Milton's p.o.v.° I started to panic. I looked over my footage and saw the two girls. They left and now there was no way of me finding them. Suddenly Jack & Jerry came in. "So how's the communication?" Jack asked. I shook my head sadly. "I don't know anymore. I never realized what danger Kim is in right now..." Now Jack's expression changed from normal to worried, "What do you mean?" He looked at Kim, she was pale. Her breathing was low, I explained to them, (Jerry and Jack) "The longer she's with Evalyn, the greater chance she is going to die." I looked at Kim and my jaw dropped, "Oh my God." Jerry looked frightened "WHAT IS IT MAN?" I took a deep breath, "I don't remember Kim putting on a white dress." We all looked at Kim who was laying on the bed unconscious.

Suddenly the door slammed open, A pretty blonde with brown eyes came in. She had a grey top on with jeans and black sneakers. "Where's the girl?" We pointed at Kim. The girl ran over to Kim, she was about our age, probably 15 or 16. She was on her knees, "Evalyn, please help this innocent girl." We suddenly got chills and I heard a faint whisper, "I will" Jack cleared his throat, "Um, who are you? And how do you know about Evalyn?" The girl smiled, "Right, sorry for barging in like that. I'm Joanna, call me Jo though. Anyways, Evalyn is my younger sister, I'm two years older. Now time for me to ask you a question. How do you know about Evalyn?" (Oh by the way Jo is from Supernatural THE BEST SHOW EVER)

°Jack's p.o.v.°

After we pretty much explained everything to miss Jo Harvelle, we focused on Kim. Of course she asked me if Kim was my girlfriend, this time I told her Kim was my girlfriend. I got shocked looks from Jerry but Milton was smiling and gave me his signature 'I knew it' look. I grabbed Kim's hand. I was scared for Kim, she may never wake up. Knowing we had nothing to do but wait I started a conversation.

°Jo's p.o.v.°

Jack started asking me questions and it annoyed me so much. I kept replying kindly though. I mean, he was about to loose his girl friend, and best friend. Then Jerry started flirting with me and I needed to get some air ALONE. I told the guys I was going to be right back, I saw Brandon, also known as my dad. But we had to stay professional. "Hi Brandon," I said. He replied "Jo, did you get any details on what we are dealing with?" I felt a tear roll down my face. "It's Evalyn. I heard her. She's here." Brandon nodded, "I know, someone told me to go to a crazy man doctor because I told them that my daughter was here." I nodded. "Helping people with putting spirits to rest is hard, especially with what we are dealing with. The girl, Kim is dead. I'm giving her friends hope so they will allow me to investigate." Brandon gave me clothes, "um this is a dress." He nodded "and now your a emergency nurse. Now go change" he pushed me away.

°Kim's p.o.v.°

My death is tomorrow. I cried until there were no tears left. Jack would have to live without me. Great. I opened another door and found Evalyn. "Kim?" I cried and choked out, "I die tomorrow." Evalyn looked down, "I'm so sorry. There's still time to say goodbye!" I nodded, She was right. But how? "Try going to sleep" she told me. I layed down and close my eyes. Everything was black. I opened my eyes and gasped "oh my God!" I got up and ran away crashing into some sort of nurse that looked like a older brown eyed Evalyn. "I-im sorry.." She looked shocked but I ignored her and locked myself in the bathroom. I was talking to myself, "I'm alive," I looked at myself in the mirror. White dress with sparkly white eye shadow and white high heels. I went out and grabbed Jacks hand. He didn't say anything. He was silent for a long time. We had been walking for 2 hours, "Jack, I-" he cut me off. "ARE YOU CRAZY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! AND YOUR CLOTHES ARE FREAKING ME OUT. YOU LOOK LIKE A FREAKING ANGEL IN HEAVEN." I felt tears roll down my face. "I don't know what's going on. I want to explain everything to you right now but I don't have time." Jack was suddenly confused, "you don't have time?" I changed the subject but grabbing his hand, we were five minutes away from the beach.

When we got there we sat down, the sun was setting. My hand was still with his. We looked at each other and kissed. After that I started crying. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his hands around me. "Kimmy?" He said, "Tell me what you ment by you don't have time?" I told him everything. The way I felt, what I saw and what I was thinking. He rubbed my back and asked "Do you know what time your going to die?" I shook my head. He got up and carried me home. Longest walk of my life. I mean I wasn't walking but it seemed like forever. Jack put me down at my door and got down on one knee. "Kimberly Crawford will you go out with me?" I would have screamed but I remembered tomorrow, I said yes anyways and hugged him.


	8. the anonomous day

Haha listening to Pandora and this is my Jam! I don't own kickin or supernatural. I just have a big imagination :D

°Jo's p.o.v.°

I was trying to think. The dead girl just ran past me. Now what do I do? I know Brandon left. He told me he had an emergency mission to do. I was alone pacing myself. I had just ate breakfast and quickly tied my shoe laces. I had a white tank top underneath a red and white plaid top. My blue jeans were plain as ever. I did my makeup and left to go back to the hospital. I was greeted by everyone. It was weird being known by everyone. Sometimes that's good and in some cases it's bad. I hated my life to be honest. My sister didn't die from cancer. There was literally a monster under her bed and by the time I realized it, I was to late. I had my rifle by my bed but when she screamed I could tell she was dead. I got revenge eventually. Now I fight for her, not against her. But if I do have to kill her I will pray she knows I don't want to. But that wasn't the point, I was curious how Kim was alive. I went to her room and hacked in Miltons computer. He had evidence of supernatural events. I erased it. I closed his computer and left. This was where Evalyn 'died' I was in her room. It wasn't occupied and I was able to go anywhere in this hospital. I closed the door and used a key to lock it. "Okay Evalyn, where are you?" The little 7 year old appeared.

°Evalyns p.o.v.°

"Joanna Beth." I said happily. She looked kind of sad. I sat next to her, "What's wrong?" I asked. She explained, "Its all my fault your dead. And now I have to kill you again." My eyes widened. "You didn't know! And why kill me again? I haven't killed anyone." Jo looked at me, "You haven't?" I shook my head and she sighed with relief. "Kim's going to die today..." I said sadly. Jo looked at me. "When and how?" I kicked my feet back and forth. "You know you can't stop death. I'm talking about the reaper." Jo sighed, "Stupid death." I changed the subject, "How's dad?" Jo still looked bummed, "I haven't been able to call him dad since you died. He told me to call him Brandon." I shook my head. "I should have a serious talk with that man." Jo laughed, "he would love that."

°Jack's p.o.v.°

Today is the day Kim dies. So I have to make it extra special. Then a thought struck me, what if she's already dead!? I got dressed in a blue shirt, black jeans, and black vans. I skipped breakfast and ran to her house. I tripped over everything. I could NOT focus. When I made it to her house I knocked on her door. She answered, she didn't look any different. "Sorry I must have a bed head." I shook my head. "No you look the same as yesterday!" Shocked she shouted "I changed in pajamas last night!" We decided to change the subject, "Jack..." Kim said. "Yeah?" I replied, then she shook her head. "Never mind." I grabbed Kim's hand and took her out.

°Miltons p.o.v.°

I looked at my computer and wanted to check my awesome video. It wasn't there! I freaked out and ran around in circles. Before I knew it Evalyn and Jo walked in. "You okay Milton?" Evalyn asked. Jo laughed silently. "That was a lovely dance you did." I rolled my eyes "haha. Sooooo funny." Jerry woke up, "What it do girl?" Jo crossed her arms, "shut up Jerry. You may be a player but your act won't fool me." Evalyn started laughing. "What?" Jo asked. "You like um Dean to much to fall run love with any one else." I could tell Jo was mad. She seemed to relax, enjoying her little sisters company.

°Kim's p.o.v.°

Everywhere we went I was scared but didn't show it. He took me to all my favorite places and when the sun was going down I cried "I love you Jack." He hugged me tightly and said, "I love you too Kimmy." I walked home of course, with Jack and I was glad I spent my last day with him. I fell asleep and when I did Jack left. I woke up but not the way I normally do. Today was different for sure. There was a women waiting for me, "Hello Kim." She said nicely. "Who are you?" She replied with ease, "I'm a reaper, here to take you above." I crossed my arms. "A reaper, really?" I wasn't going anywhere. "You can't make me go anywhere." She nodded, "I can't. But..I can make a deal, I'll give you ten more years to live. Which is better than none at all. Ten more years with Jack, then you have to come back here." I sighed, "Deal." We shook hands and I woke up.

I changed and ran to Jack's house. "Jack! I'm alive." I screamed hugging him tightly. My legs wrapped around him as he spun me around. Then he put me down. He scratched his head, "I'm glad your back but um yesterday, you remember yesterday right?" That was odd, I really didn't. "I can't. I swear I remember but can't anymore." He looked bummed. "Why? Did I..forget something important?" He shook his head, "No, it's nothing. You must have bumped your head in heaven and fell back down." He smiled, and I smiled back and grabbed his hand. "Jack I wanted to tell you that I have had the biggest crush on you forever, so if anything happens just remember that." Jack lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "I like you too Kim, but is everything okay?" I nodded And smiled "perfect." I lied but it was for the best. I need to talk to Evalyn. My brain hurt really bad. Gosh I wonder if there was something in the deal I forgot about.


	9. Say goodbye

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I have been really busy!

°Kim's p.o.v °

We arrived at the hospital, I started to feel sick. I had a high fever so Jack went to buy me soup and iced tea. I sat down in my room, the door was locked and then Evalyn appeared. "Your alive?" I nodded. "I made a deal..." She freaked out "WHAT!? Are you freaking crazy. You just sold your soul!" "Sold my soul, huh?" I questioned. "Give your phone, NOW KIM." I quickly handed her my phone. "Jo, we have a problem. Kay, at the hospital, bye." "Soo, Jo's coming?" Evalyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah it's her job to." I got curious, "what's her job?" Evalyn replied "She's a hunter." "She kills animals?" Evalyn left. "Yeah I'll see you later too!" I shouted to an empty room. Jack walked in, "you okay?" I smiled "perfect." He set my soup and tea on a table beside me. He said "are you sure? You seem a little uneasy ever since the whole 'your gonna die' thing. "Well wouldn't you!?" I snapped at him. He lifted his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry I'm worried about you Kimmy." I sighed, "your right. I'm sorry." I kissed him he smiled then I punched him really hard. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" He screamed at me. I just laughed.

°Miltons p.o.v.°

I got dressed in a blue t shirt and a white vest. I put on white and blue plaid shorts. Today was 9/11 which was a weird coincidence because Kim death will be official today. I called Julie,Grace, and Jerry. We were going to the hospital to say goodbye. I grabbed a water bottle and left. My parents were gone so I had to take my bike. 5 mile ride. I started riding for about 30 minutes and stopped when I heard a loud *HONK.* I turned around to see Jerry in his car. "Duuude Milton. Want a ride?" I quickly shouted "Yes!" Without thinking I put my bike in the back and hopped into the front seat. I was exhausted and rested my eyes while taking small sips of my water. Suddenly we stopped again and I heard Jerry say "What it do girl?" I could hear the girl shout "Shut up and give me a ride." "Fine girl" I heard Jerry shuffle towards me "Your bikes in the back so your sitting in back." I sighed, "fine. But this girl, do you even know her?" I walked out and went in back. I could see her arms were crossed and she had blonde hair. "Dude Milton, it's Jo." Jo looked at me. "Hurry and get to the stinkin hospital!" She screamed at Jerry. Something must have happened. "It's nice to see you to... Joanna" I slurred her name. She gave me a cross look and I smiled. "Why are you in such a hurry anyways?" She seemed surprised that I didn't know. "Kim's alive!"

°Jerrys p.o.v.°

I stepped on the brakes of the car, "What the h3ll!" Jo shouted at me. "So... Kim's alive? How's that bad?" Milton shook his head, "we will explain at the hospital."

»»time skip to the hospital««

They explained it to me and as we entered Kim's room we saw her sitting in her bed with Jack next to her holding her hand. I smiled. "Ooooooh are you guys an item?" Milton slapped me, "Jerry!" Then he continued to Kim, "How is this possible." Kim looked at Jo who shook her head no. Kim just shrugged, "It's a miracle I guess." She started coughing, "Could you guys go outside for a second. I wanna talk to Jo." I smiled "course." And we all left the two girls.

°Jo's p.o.v.°

"You have nooo idea what I've been through." I sighed to Kim. "Yeah well I feel pretty much dead right now. I'm sick but the reaper promised me ten good years." Kim replied sadly. I nodded. Evalyn came, "So how are you two?" We let out a big sigh. Evalyn took a deep breath. "I'm going to summon the reaper," I jumped up "No, I won't let you." Evalyn looked at Kim and I sadly. "I should have done this a long time ago anyways. I also led Kim to her death room." "You didn't know!" I screamed while crying. "It was her destiny either way." Evalyns eyes were watering. "I'll be in a better place." She said giving me a sad smile. Then she said, "the last thing I wanna see is your smile. You will do that for me, right Jo?" I had tears in my eyes and they poured down my face, I smiled for her. I fight for her. I will do anything for her. She waved goodbye and smiled then dissapeared. Kim was confused. "Where is she going?" I faced the innocent girl. "You should be dead" I said coldly. "But my sister is going away for you." I left not looking back. Her friends stared at me, they could see the tears on my face. Of course Jack runs over to me, "Is Kim okay." I smiled, it was obviously fake. "Perfect." I ran away but he grAbbed me arm. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. "YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND MADE A DEAL WITH A STUPID REAPER AND TO SAVE HER MY SISTER GAVE HER LIFE UP. THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME YOU INCONSIDERATE IDIOT." his jaw dropped and he whispered "I'm sorry.." I pulled my arm away and left to my apartment crying my eyes out.

°Jack's p.o.v.°

After talking, sort of, to Jo I went to Kim's room. "Is it true? Is Evalyn gone?" She nodded sadly. Her face wasn't pale she looked really healthy. The deal must be true, I can't believe Kim was selfish enough to make a deal to come back to life. I turned around and left. Now I felt bad for Jo. I thought about apologizing but I knew she wouldn't listen and it wouldn't change anything. No just got her sister back, sort of. But some selfish girl made a stupid deal and now her sister is gone forever. I wonder what the deal is. I'm so stupid, I should have known Kim was hiding something. I can't believe she doesn't trust me enough to tell me! I started walking back and forth muttering stuff to myself. My mom knocked on the door and came in. "Jack are you okay?" I nodded. "Yeah Milton gave me an intense riddle to solve and I'm just trying to figure it out." I could tell she didn't seem to believe me but shook it of not worrying. "Okay well come down for dinner in thirty minutes." I nodded And she left.


	10. Sorry

**Okay so my story went out of control so I was thinking of making a whole new story about kickin it. Anyone agree or should I continue this one? Please give me some ideas and I promise to give you credit. I am really busy also, so I'm sorry if I don't update immediately. Sorry if you expected a chapter. Now that I'm thinking about it I will write the next chapter and if I get like 10 more reviews on the NEXT chapter I'll continue.**


	11. 9 years later

9 years later, all the chaos was resolved and Jack and Kim were together, Where as No faded out of their lives and Milton Started having a long distance relationship with Julie who chose Yale over Harvard college. Jerry became separated and went away on his own dancing career. (DogLover555 gave me the idea of fast forwarding an amount of years :D)

_Kim's p.o.v._

5 shocking years ago Jack and I split up to become what we are today, I am an amazing actor and the last thing I heard was Jack became a karate champion. I started thinking about the good old days as my hair stylist was curling the ends of my hair. She started a conversation, "Are you excited for the movie premiere," I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded approvingly. "Yeah, I guess I am. I just hope it wasn't one of those cheesy movies like "Drop Fall" (made that up) She nodded "What do you think?" She asked, I replied nicely, "I absolutely love it! Thank you so much!" I got up and went outside with the sun shining making my red blouse glow. The skinny jeans helped create the effect. I was sitting in the limo and closed my eyes relaxing in the back seat. There were so many famous people inside but I didn't care the noise gave me a headache. A guy tried talking to me but I rudely replied, "shut up and leave me alone." I could hear him mutter, "Geez, a man tries to talk to his first crush..." I lifted one eye open, then the other. "Excuse me?" He smiled, "Hi I'm Jack Brewer, and you are?" I swear my eyes popped out of my head. I decided I couldn't believe this guy yet. "Alright 'Jack Brewer'" I said his voice in a retarded tone, " if you really are who you say you are then, what was I wearing when we thought I was going to die?" He smirked, "You wore a white dress with white heels and your hair was curled. And I swore I would never forget you or Evalyn." The mention of Evalyns name made me frown. But it was THE Jack Brewer! The love of my life. I looked into his eyes and smiled, "Well, then Hi, Jack I'm Kim Crawford." He looked into mine and he tried to kiss me but I smacked his cheek and everyone stared. I didn't care. "Ouch?" He said in a hurt tone. I shrugged, "I see you after four years for the first time and you try to kiss me?" I ask. The limo stopped and I walked posing for pictures, Jack ran next me pulled me in and kissed me. His soft lips brushed against mine for like 5 seconds. I think I'm going to faint.

We pulled away and I just ran into the theaters ignoring the paparazzi, Jack was hot on my heels. (Sorry for language, I won't say anything really bad) "What the hell Jack!l" he shrugged, "You should have kissed me in the limo. Besides, you should admit you liked it." My jaw dropped and my cheeks were hot with embarrassment. I instantly replied, "Not as much you enjoyed it." He muttered under his breath, "your probably right." But I pretended not to hear him and sit down. This guy would not leave me alone! He at next to me and wrapped his arm around my neck. Perfect. I thought to myself. At scary parts I could see him look at me as if he wanted me to hide in his chest but I ignored the urge to.

_Jack's p.o.v_

After seeing Kim in the limo my heart had skipped a beat and fell out of my chest. The girl had changed and became more beautiful then ever. I turned on the news and it showed Kim and I kissing. I smiled to myself, she hasn't changed in character at all. Aww Crud. I forgot about my training today. Rudy was coming to visit tomorrow as well! The dude has finally found a girlfriend but is leaving her to come hang out with me. I parked and went into the Wasabo_Sauris an upgraded Bobby wasabi dojo. My sensei smiled, "What?" I ask at his cheesy smile. "Kim has made your fame go viral. Tomorrow the paparazzi is setting you two up. I just am telling you because you need to make a good impression." I nodded carefully . "So does this mean no practice?" He smirked, "Do you really need to?" I shrugged and went home. What a waste of gas... Oh no... I'm out of gas! In the middle a the freeway! I hop out and shake my head. "Great..." I mutter to myself. "Need a ride?" Some one asked from behind me. "No thanks" I replied. "Aww that's to bad, I though little Jackie liked me." I turned around to face Kim. "Kim?" She laughed "So it's a yes now isn't it?" I nodded "Duh." She blushed but didn't seem to notice "So you do like me?" She said while getting into her car and closing the door. "Very funny, I just didn't want to ride with a stranger." She sarcastically said, "That's... why you kissed me? You didn't want to kiss a stranger." I smirked "Finally you understand me"

**What do you think? I skipped a few- 9 years. Should I continue? Yes, no, may be, so? Haha sorry this took so long. I've been busy with school and soccer EVERYDAY**


	12. The beach, paparazzi, and Milton

(Haha okay in the last chapter I made it said No instead of Jo if you were wondering...)

_Kim's p.o.v._

I'm supposed to have a photo shoot tomorrow but I can't think. I can't believe I did that! I kissed him! He also kissed me, but it was kind of romantic and I got lost in the brown pools he calls eyes. And the breeze was just the right way while the sun was setting... Geez he must remember I'm a sucker for romance. Gosh I need to focus on my work, not some idiot who has a crush on me.

»»Flashback««

I went to the beach but instantly regretted it. Brewer was there and I could smell the stench of salt possessing my nose. I walked to him, "Did set this you set this up?" I ask angrily. "No, but I supported it." He smiled and I muttered "Jerk" under my breath. "Kim, come on, it's the beach! Enjoy it!" I angrily replied "No." He took a deep breath and grabbed me, "Jack NO! I'm wearing skinny jeans!" While he was thinking I slid away from him pushed him on the ground and had sand in my hands while rubbing his hair. I got up ran to my car, grabbed my black bathing suit, and ran to the girls bathroom. I changed in two seconds, and when I got out Jack pulled my waist and his warm breath was touching my ear which gave me goosebumps. That feeling was gone when I was in the water, soaked. I spat out "JE-" I was going to say jerk but someone pulled me underwater and it wasn't Jack.

_Jack's p.o.v._

Kim suddenly dissapeared, I thought it was a trick but it still scared me. I jumped in the water anyways looking for any signs of her blonde hair. I hear coughing and either see tears or water dripping down her face. I pick her up and she didn't seem to care as long as she was out of the water. I put her down and she whispered "Jerk" of course. Then she coughed out some water and I patted her back . "You having fun yet?" I asked sort of teasing her. She rolled her eyes and said silently "Go die in a hole Brewer." I smirked. "Careful," she warned "I might just slap that smirk of your face." I stood up and grabbed her hand while helping her up. "I'd like to see you try." "Try what?" She asked. " to slap my awesome beautiful face." She kicked my bum LITERALLY. "You think to highly of yourself " I looked around and there were like 5 paparazzi cars with cameras to take pictures of us. She started to walk away but I grabbed her arm pulled her into my body. (Haha that sounds weird x3) my arms were wrapped around her waist and she couldn't move. "J-jack?" She asked. "Yeah?" I replied. "Get the he'll away from me" wow that was mean. She continued, "Before you became who you are now, I loved you. But now your a complete idiot." I held her tighter, "Yeah, I am, but I'm your idiot." I whispered that in her ears.

_Kim's p.o.v._

"Yeah, I am but I'm your idiot" he whispered. Kim don't fall for him. I kept repeating in my head... Okay I know he wants me to kiss him. I know I want to but then he will dump me and he will have more fans. I don't want to end my life like that. This is my last year of living because of that 10 year deal I made. Whatever, it doesn't matter, he will leave me broken. I turned and then kissed him for a good 2 minutes. My arms were around his shoulders and his were on my waist. I saw flashing from cameras but ignored them. I just kissed an idiot. When we finished kissing I looked at my feet if I ran it would be crazy town with the paparazzi. Suddenly I felt his hand grab mine with force and hid with me behind a car. I grabbed a hair band and put my hair up. Then we went over to his car where I wore sunglasses and way to much sunscreen. Jack did the same, and wore a hat instead. Two men came up to us. "Hey are you two together?" I stood up, "Who are you and who do you think I am?" The men shrugged, "Just filming couples on the beach." Jack stood up, "Why?" The men looked at each other, "Fine, we just love romance. So could you answer if your a couple." "Gladly." I replied. "This guy and I aren-" Jack spoke over me, "Aren't officially married yet." "Married!" I sort of screamed. "Yes honey, remember yesterday?" He asked. I plainly said "How could I forget my little marshmallow." I stabbed my elbow into his ribcage as we wrapped our arms together and smiled. "Okay could you kiss for us?" I lifted my eyebrows in surprise as Jack said, "Gladly." He leaned in for a kiss and I did the same same. Then the guys were laughing! LAUGHING. I wanted to cry in a corner. I stormed off and left.

_Jack's p.o.v._

As she stormed off I asked, "Why are you laughing?" The looked at each other and smiled. "Let me introduce myself, I am Jerry Martinez" and the other guy said, "I am Milton Krupnick." I laughed, "Oh my God!" "So you two are an item?" Milton asked. I shook my head. "I feel like I'm forgetting something important and I believe that's why she won't date me. Her excuse for kissing me would be she 'had to act to save our cover.' Speaking of which, how did you know who we were?" Jerry shrugged, "We have known you for awhile now. I guess it just came to a long realization." Milton shook his head, "Anyways, ive noticed you have the hots for Kim. Your have a crush on your old bestie!" I shook my head, "Nope, it's what my manager wants me to do." Jerry shook his head, "Duude you DON'T play with a girl's feelings! It's just messed up. And this advice is coming from me!" I shrugged. Milton nodded "Jerrys right. I think we all know what I have to do... " I looked at him and he sprinted to his car, driving away. "MILTON!" I shouted but he ignored me. I hopped in my car and so did Jerry. I looked at Jerry, he looked back and said "What? Milton was my ride. Yo."

_Kim's p.o.v._

I was thinking things over and talking to myself until I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door, "Hello?" The guy hopped in my house and locked the door. "Milton?" I asked. He nodded, "take me to your room." He said while taking deep breaths. I lead him to my room and locked the doors and windows while covering the Windows with curtains. "Explain to me what's going on Milton?" He told me about why Jack was 'flirting' with me and I nodded understanding the problem. "My manager told me to do the same but I said no." Then I took a deep breath, "Milton can I tell you a secret that you must NEVER EVER TELL" he nodded, "Of course." I sat up more comfortably and told him, "This year is.. my last year to live because I made a stupid deal." Milton thought for a moment, "A deal? Does this have to do with Jo and Evalyn?" I nodded, "How do you remember?" I ask."Well... it turns out Jo is my cousin." My jaw dropped.


	13. Loads of pov's

Kim's p.o.v.

After talking to Milton we heard a loud knock on the door. Milton whispered "He's here..." like a horror movie. I got up took a deep breath and opened it, "Hello?" Yep it was Jack. I crossed my arms. "What do you want?" Jack tried to explain what Milton said isn't true. I laughed and he was confused. I decided to get revenge. "Jack, I have no idea what you are talking about. Milton didn't come over here." His jaw dropped. And then I punched him really hard. "Anyways, if Milton did come over, it wouldn't change that you're a BIG JERK!" I slammed the door and locked anything he could try to come in through. Milton rushed down stairs and I whispered, "Shh. They don't know your here." He let out a sigh of relief. "Anyways... Wanna watch tv?" He nodded and we hopped on the couch.

Jack's p.o.v.

I woke up in my room and got up while rubbing my face. It really hurt. What happened? I look in the mirror and its blue-ish purple and swollen. I tried to remember, so I went downstairs, "Jerry?" I ask seeing him laugh at what's on the tv. "Oh hey man, yeah your lucky I heard that loud slam! I helped you into the car and took you home. Gee you were OUT!" I scratched my head, "What do you think happened?" He laughed, "Dude it's obvious Kim punched you, like really hard." That made sense. I nodded and rubbed my chin as if I had a beard. My stomach growled so I grabbed chips and salsa. Then melted cheese for nachos. I asked Jerry, "You hungry dude?" He nodded "DUUH". I smirked.

Jo's p.o.v.

Life sucks. I'm working a case now with vampires, I had a silver sword in the back of my belt. My blue top covered it, keeping it hidden. Suddenly a guy sprinted to me and showed his fangs, I grabbed my sword and cut his head off. Brandon ran up to me and muttered "good work." Under his breath. I smiled and said "Thanks." Then he looked at me, "Milton called, he said his friend has a reaper deal sort of problem." I thought about it for a moment, "Okay? So you want me to go to him? He's like in Hollywood right now!" Brandon shrugged "Have fun." I let and angry moan and drove away. This better not be stupid or fake or I will cut Milton's head off.

Milton's p.o.v.

After hours of watching tv with Kim, I decided to go into the motel I'm staying in. I got into loose pants that had brains on it and a t-shirt that matched. I relaxed and guessed Jerry was spending the night at Jack's house. I fell asleep and when I woke up I had water all over me. I screamed "GAHHH JERRY" then I heard a girl say, "Wrong, it's Jo." I hopped up "J-jo?" She nodded, "Yeah, didn't you call?" I nodded, "Yeah but I didn't expect you to come so soon. Besides I called Brandon." She rolled her eyes "Why cause I'm a girl and you wanted a man to solve your problem?" I shook my head "No, not at all, but... this is the case you never finished." She lifted an eyebrow. "The one at the hospital with Evalyn." She looked down, "Oh. This means it's the 'Famous' Kim Crawford girl then doesn't it?" I nodded. "Yeah."

Jerry's p.o.v.

I get up and stretched my arms. There is nacho cheese all over my shirt because I fell asleep with the bowl on my lap. I grabbed a chip and covered it with the leftover cheese, then I placed it on Jacks forehead. I smiled to myself and grabbed Jacks car keys.i needed to get home some how and besides, I'm just borrowing it for a decent amount of time. And technically I'm not going home. I drove to the motel Milton and I share and see some pretty blonde chick sleeping in my bed and smiled to myself as I looked at her face. Before I knew it she pinched my nose and got up then kicked me so that I'd hit the wall. "Looks like I caught an idiot in cheese." She said ashamed. Milton got up and rubbed his eyes. "He didn't kiss you did he?" Milton screeched. They both had disgusted looks and she shook her head, "Ewe no!" He sighed with relief. I looked at the two of them, "Are you two dating?" Jo screamed "WHAT! NO!" Then Milton got up, "SHE'S MY COUSIN!" I smiled then turned to the girl, "So your single...?" She rolled her eyes walked up to me, and we were inches apart. The she nailed my jaw with her fists and I blacked out.

Kim's p.o.v.

I hopped out of bed, my hair was all poofy and crazy but I didn't care. I just ran down stairs and had a bowl of cereal, Lucky Charms filled my stomach and I cleaned my dish. I was about to go outside until I realized I looked like the mad woman of crazy town. So I went back to my room and wore a green dress and did my hair and makeup. My hair was straight, but not straightened by the straightener. I took my bangs and made a small braid then clipped it. Perfect, I thought to myself as I walked out in my flip-flops that were Orange. They didn't match and I didn't really care. I grabbed the mail, all stuff about bills to pay or fans who want to meet me. Nothing important. My friend Averie and I were going to play tennis, while thinking about that I wondered why I was wearing a dress? I changed wearing highlighter Orange shorts with lime green striped on the sides and a lime green top. I left my hair the same way though. As I was leaving I bumped into Jerry! "What are you doing here Jerry?" He explained, "Jo and Milton NEED to talk to you..." I shook my head, "They need to wait because I'm going to play tennis!" I pushed him to the side as I walked inside my car and started to leave but the two cars blocked me from leaving... Great.


End file.
